Servants Of Destiny
by BlAngl1518
Summary: All seems lost when Alakazam became ruler of the world of Pokemon.But there's still one Pokemon that could stop him. But will she be able to unlock the power within her to fight before she runs out of time?
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This whole story (except for the prologue) is based on a role-play between me and my brother. Until we were in the middle of our role play, that's when I realized this plot was good enough to make it into the story. I was planning write this story on fan fiction... almost a year ago. Back then, I did started to write, but didn't continue due to mainly laziness, lost pre-written scripts, other personal problems...etc. So I apologize (to my friends reading this) for the lateness of this story. Just to let you know, this story has some reference to the original and first game of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Oh, and few more things. If you don't like character death, then you either deal with it or not read this story.

Disclaimer: And I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy.

Prologue

In Whiscash Pond, 10 years before the present in Pokemon Dungeon…

It was bright and sunny, just any day in the world of Pokemon. All was calm and peaceful. As always, Whiscash was busy admiring the scenery around his pond.

Nothing could get better than this.

Just then, he thought that he heard a long groan. Two of them in fact. Whiscash turned around and peered towards the grass land. He was surprised to see that these two groans belong to the Kecleon brothers. The two brothers were usually seen together, often playing around this area. But not today. The two brothers were identical in every way expect for their color. The one to Whiscash's left was just as green as a normal Kecleon would be, while the one to his right had a unique shade of purple through out his body. Whiscash approach as far as the pond could reach to the two brothers before asking, "What's the matter?"

Both Kecleons stared at him for a moment, until the green Kecleon glumly replied, "Oh, hi Whiscash. It's not much, but its just that today,"

"Our parents are running the store as always," the purple Kecleon filled in.

"But they said that they're super busy,"

"And instead of letting us help them today,"

"They told us to come here and play..."

"But there's nothing fun to do..." both brothers moaned in replied.

Whiscash thought for a while. _I wish that there was something I could do to help these two youngsters... _Then, a great idea struck him. _Hmmm...Well, it is worth a try._

He then asked the two Kecleons, "Are you two in the mood for a story?"

The green Kecleon only responded, "I don't know, its not anything boring,"

"Is it?" asked the purple Kecleon.

"Well..." said Whiscash, "It is a bit exciting, but now that I think about it, it might also be a little-"

"Boring?" suggested the two Kecleons.

"No...I was saying that it might be sort of… scary for you two."

"Scary?" mocked the green Kecleon, "We're not scared of anything!"

"Yeah! How scary could one story be?" the purple Kecleon insisted.

"Well...the story I'm about to tell you is true. My mother told me this story many years ago when I was young. She said that it really happened, decades ago when she was barely a Barboach. According to "myth", there are three kinds of worlds Pokemon could live in. This world, the world of Pokemon where you and I live in right now, the world of Pokemon and "humans"…if that's what they're called, and the world of darkness, where it was once a sanctuary for the darkest of all Pokemon. Now, a long time ago, the world of Pokemon was a very different place indeed. In the past, this world was ruled over by the fair Queen Ninetales. She-"

"Oh, you mean the same Ninetales who lives alone in a cave far away now?"

"No," answered Whiscash.

"The Ninetales I'm talking about was actually very different from this one. Ahem. She once ruled over the world of Pokemon with the help of her dear king. But when the king mysteriously disappeared one day, the queen was forced to rule the kingdom alone, only with her advisor Alakazam at her side. At that time no one, not even the queen, knew that Alakazam was actually the prince, or more like a dictator, from the world of darkness. The Pokemon from the same world had fought hard against Alakazam for their freedom. But in the end, they only lost everything and those who managed to survive the terror were then used as slaves to do his subjects' bidding, inside the world of darkness. This was a secret only known by those who lived in Alakazam's home world. How Alakazam managed to come and go between worlds was something private he kept to himself. Anyways, everything in the world of Pokemon was running as normal as it should have been. Until one day, everyone within the kingdom and towns close by, were experiencing several powerful and mysterious natural disasters at once. Needless to say, nearly everyone was frightened and didn't know where these unpredictable disasters came from and why. And they were only getting worse by the minute. But soon enough, things were finally about to change. All because of one small Pokemon. This is where the story really begins..."


	2. Chapter 1: A Pitiful Begining

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is on its way. Meanwhile, I revised this chapter to make this story less confusing. For those of you who read this story when it was first posted, you might notice that I made several big changes. And that's including a shorten chapter 1. I figured that it would be better this way. And so, this is where the story really begins…

Chapter 1: A Pitiful Beginning

_Many decades before the present..._

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Nothing was more important to the crowd than going after the one Pokemon who betrayed them. Every Pokemon from this the town was told that it was her fault. Her fault for causing all the wild natural disasters that took place recently. They didn't have any proof, but Alakazam's persuasive words were enough to convince them. After all, what else could of cause the tremendous amount of rain, earthquakes, and overwhelming heat waves? Well…It did seem hard for them to believe at first. But not after her life-long secret was revealed. Every Pokemon from this town soon realized afterwards why her presence in this world was enough to cause these natural disasters. Or at least that's what they thought. But if one fact about this whole mess was true it would be that this "Pokemon" was actually from the world of Pokemon and humans. However, no Pokemon from this town could have known how Alakazam knew about this fact in the first place. But that didn't matter back then, for this proved in truth that this "Pokemon" was not all she seemed to be.

Meanwhile, a small yellow mouse-like Pokemon was trying to outrun the crowd. Yes, this Pokemon was no other than a Pikachu. But unlike most Pikachus, this one had a medium-blue bandana tied to her head. She wasn't sure why these Pokemon who once her friends, went against her now. She couldn't remember doing anything wrong to them. Yet they were labeling her as a "traitor" or a "fake" or some other cruel name for her to bear. All she could now was to run away from harm.

Great. First I been regretted by my own village and now I'm forbidden to be in this town. But why?

"Filthy human!" a member of the crowd screeched. 

Pikachu give a sudden look, as if her life-long question has finally been answered. _Of course! Why else are they after for?! But, who ever knew about my true identity? And why tell everyone about it? There must be some Pokemon plotting against me. Can it be...no it couldn't...could it_? After what it felt like running for eternally, there was finally a thick plow of grass ahead of Pikachu's path. This plow of grass was big enough for a small Pokemon like her to hide in. Using her quick agility, she sped up to the side of the path and jumped into the grass.

I know that this isn't the best place to hide, but there's nowhere to hide nearby. Afraid to be found, Pikachu curled herself up as close as her stiffen body would let her. But little did she realize that her fear of being discovered was going to be the least of her worries. But for now... 

"Where is she?!" Mankey screamed.

"I can't sense her anymore..." Seviper admitted glumly.

"Everyone, go back to town and split up," someone in the crowd shouted, "She may be after the Queen!" And just like magic, every Pokemon from the crowd turned around and ran in the opposite direction from where Pikachu was quietly observing them. She was just too revived to notice anything else around her. But then...

"Hello Pikachu. Or… should I say, _human_?" spoke a strange exotic voice. Pikachu quickly turned her head and gasped. This voice belonged to no other than the Queen's advisor Alakazam. For a moment, Pikachu was frightened, and then tried to run, yet her body didn't had the ability to move. In an instant, a cold purple aura had tightly surrounded her body as it slowly raised her a few feet off the ground. She then tried to scream as she attempted to break away from her lifeless body, but at that exact moment, Alakazam's hand had covered her mouth. And they were both gone from sight.

More notes from the author: Please tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 2: Destroying The Prophecy

Author's Notes: Almost everything for this story is running on track as it should. Chapter 3 is coming. And please, please leave a review or comment! Again, I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Destroying The Prophecy

Where am I?

Wherever Pikachu was, everything around her seemed to be dark and deadly silent. There was hardly any sign of life to this place. Then, it occurred to Pikachu that she had been teleported inside a cave. Which cave it was and why was the least of many questions she had inside her mind. After asking herself these questions, Pikachu slowly opened her eyes. Her feet still didn't touch the ground, even though the purple aura now held her upside down. Yet, she was still able to make perfect eye contact with Alakazam.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Pikachu demanded. "You told everyone who I really was, didn't you?"

Alakazam then replied with a sinister smile, "Correct, human."

"I knew something was wrong with you," Pikachu mumbled. "Why did you do this?"

"You were going to be in my way."

"How did you know that I was human?"

"I have my ways…It's a shame that the future captain of the Queen's guards has to go through this." , Alakazam said sarcastically.

Pikachu ignored the last comment, for she was more worried about something else. "Where am I?" she asked anxiously.

Just then, Alakazam's loyal assistant, Abra, suddenly appeared next to Alakazam.

"Sire, about-"

"Now is not the time." Alakazam answered. He then regained his attention to Pikachu and said, "Where were we? Ah, I remember now…You are right where Pitiful Hole is standing."

Pikachu's eyes widen in disbelief for a moment, until she exclaimed, "No! I-I heard so much about this place. I…I only thought that this cave, um, this hole was-"

"Just a myth?" mocked Alakazam. "Yes, that's what everyone thinks, until they see it for themselves. This place is even more dangerous than it looks." And in a mere whisper, he said to her, "And those who have fallen in Pitiful Hole are those who won't live."

Pikachu gasped. "No! You can't do this! Why are you really doing this to-" Suddenly, her body became more numb than ever, as she felt the purple aura pulling her, still upside down, to right where Pitiful Hole was.

Alakazam rather appeared to be enjoying this moment before responding, "Oh? But I can, and I'm just about-"

"I won't let you do this!" Pikachu shouted. She then tried all that she could to cut loose from Alakazam's control and attempted to summon Thunder. Instead, Alakazam's control over Pikachu just became tighter. Alakazam gave her one last merciless look, and then said in a calm voice, "This is where we met for the last time…"

Pikachu was stun for a moment, realizing that had she renewed all control of her body again. The purple aura around her was gone. But at the same time, she was falling; falling for what seemed like eternity. What was once the long dead silence of this cave, was now replace with the shrill sound of her scream. It was the last sound Alakazam ever heard from her.

He then turned his interest to Abra again, "Now, to business…How are things going? Such as the storms for instance?"

"If you insist sire, everywhere near and within the area of the kingdom, is coming back as it should. Also, all of your royal subjects have arrived safely and are in good health."

"All is coming to plan then."

"Yes sire."

After a few more seconds went by silently, Alakazam and Abra stroll around the cave to discuss their ongoing scheme.

"Sire?" began Abra, "Does anyone else, such as your royal subjects for example, need to know the real reason why we had to eliminate…this…Pikachu?

"No. No one other than you and I need to know. You remember as well as me, the part she would have played in Xatu's prophecy."

"Y-Yes sire…"

Alakazam closed his eyes as he recited the prophecy to himself.

This world would once be struck by the Prince of Darkness.

Furthermore, all who lives in this world would be in great distress.

However, only a certain few can fight the enemy with ease.

The one with the most unique traits or history is the key.

She may ether be a strong ally or have strong ties to this earth.

Only then, with the power hidden within her, she would prove her true worth.

"I remember when I used to work together with Xatu," began Alakazam. "He would have been a great ally, except that he refused to work for me when he discovered who I really was. He rejected darkness; even though he claimed to be neutral and said that he wasn't allow to interfere with either good or evil. But I been with him long enough to know that he would rather work for the queen than me."

Feeling frustrated, he then shouted, "I am one step closer from taking over this world! I can't allow anyone to stop me now! Remember when those worthless Pokemon from my own world nearly defeated me?"

"Yes s-"

"But now, no one, not even this… "chosen one" can defeat me now. Because over the last few years, I have only become stronger than ever…Now…there is one last thing I must take care of…."

"Of course sire." Abra replied.

The Queen…

And with that, Alakazam and Abra both teleported themselves away.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Destiny

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 3: A New Destiny

"Sire," asked Abra, "What do we tell the queen?"

"Well," Alakazam spoke in a rather sarcastic tone, "We can just tell her that we were just patrolling the castle grounds."

They continue on their way, pretending that everything was going as normal as it should have been. But when they arrived at the castle grounds, they didn't have to explain a thing at all. Because the next thing they knew was that every Pokemon among the hundreds, if not at least thousands, surrounded them. Every entrance and exit was block, not that any of this mattered to Alakazam.

"Have you all been spending all this time to prepare this big warm welcome for me?" Alakazam spoke sarcastically.

"Not quite," a calm voice emerged from the crowd. Everyone else then turned around to make way for the owner of the voice. For Queen Ninetales had made her way a few paces towards Alakazam.

"I know about what you just done to my most loyal servant. The same way you have gotten rid of my husband. But most of all, I now know that you had played a major role with the decease of my precious daughter, Kira."

"All these deeds were done within reason your majesty."

"Reason?! You call that reason?!" Her red eyes then began to glow with deep hatred and rage.

"And what is it that you plan to do about it, your majesty?"

"I'm going to perish you from this world once and for all!"

And so they fought.

"You will pay dearly for what you have done." And in a spit second, Ninetales launch her Fire Blast, aiming furiously towards Alakazam.

"Really," Alakazam replied in sarcastic disappointment, "Is this part of your plan of getting rid of me?" He then lazily flicked his fingers to counter the upcoming flames. As the opposed attack rushed forward towards Ninetales, she barely managed to evade the attack at the last second with Double Team.

As if Alakazam already knew what to expect, he then directed his Confusion attack at Ninetales. While plenty of damage was done, it was not enough to her bring her into the confused status. As she dashed in close with her Quick Attack, Alakazam automatically blocked out the hardest of her attempt with his own reliable Twisted Spoons, having very little damage done to Alakazam anyhow. With hot humid sweat rushing through her fur, she unsuccessfully tried to scratch and bite him at close range as Alakazam easily defended himself with his spoons. In an attempt to defeat him, Ninetales targeted her strongest Fire Blast at Alakazam. As the giant flames erupted, she was about to conclude that she had won the battle. But not long after so, the flames exhausted into smoke, revealing that all of that time, Alakazam had use Protect to avoid the damage. Therefore, her attack was useless.

Taking advantage of time of Ninetales's stunned reaction, Alakazam sent a flying Mega Kick at Ninetales, as she was helplessly flung to the other side of the grounds. Her battered body slid hard against the rocky floors in defeat. But all of a sudden, her eyes widened and froze for a second, as if she had an unusual idea. She then got up and slightly wobbled as she attempted to walk towards Alakazam. Struggling not to collapse, she then calmly said, "I have lost. You may do with me as you wish." Then she bowed down, knowing that the worst was soon to come.

"As you wish…your Majesty!" He then summoned by hand (and spoon) a great beam of light that was nearly unrecognizable by the naked eye.

"Hyper Beam!"

The attack swiftly knocked Ninetales off her feet as this automatic force of gravity was suddenly crushing her body. But despise her bones and muscles being torn on the inside, she didn't scream. The last sound that ever came out from her was nothing more than a gasp. And then there was blood. Thick yet steamy hot blood oozed out from her wounds, forming downward into a pond of misery.

The crowd gasped but did nothing out of shock. For none of them have ever seen so much gore from this sort of deed before. Yes, there were plenty of times where Pokemon had suffered short or even long-termed injuries from after battle. But never, ever, was there a time where so much pain was shredded in the battlefield. Death was just as worse. There were always stories spread through out the town of how some Pokemon have witness another Pokemon's death whether though the effects of over-battle or disease. However, these tellings were more likely to be rumors than truth. From the crowd, it looked like that the younger ones wanted to revolt, but the elder ones gently pushed them back, reassuring them that this was not possible.

Among in front of the young ones was a female servant, a Vulpix to be precise. Next to her left was a young Flareorn. Like any other servant, they appeared a little more dirty and raggedy than the rest of the crowd. But like everyone else, both females were dejected at what they had just witness. However, this female Vulpix seem slightly more scared and confused than the others. There was even a hint of sadness in her eyes. While the Flareorn next to her could barely contain her anger and bitterness towards Alakazam. Moments that felt like eternity past by through them with silence.

That was until when Vulpix finally glance away from the bloody corpse that her eyes shine with hope and serenity. She then unintentionally walked one step forward, then another, but not before Flareorn sharply pulled her tail back.

"What do you think your doing?" Flareorn hissed in alarm.

"Trust me. I think I know," the young Vulpix whispered back.

"No! Ginger…wait!" Flareorn whispered louder.

But Ginger was already out of distance to hear her friend's plead. She walked stiffly yet in a calm matter towards Alakazam. Curious, Alakazam did nothing. She was now no more than about a foot away from him. She then did something that the crowd found unthinkable at the moment. She bowed down to him.

"I am at your service, your majesty." she spoke in a meek voice. Seconds, then a minute passed by before anything else happen. And then, one by one, Pokemon from all over the crowd begin to bow down to Alakazam, therefore pleading their duties towards him. In a matter of moments, every single Pokemon at sight either had bowed their head down or were on their knees or both. Expect for Flareorn, who then was the last one to bow down due to the pressure of her peers. When all seemed calm, Abra smiled at Alakazam and quietly said, "Sire, I think it's clear which alliance has finally won this war."


End file.
